


Wednesday: Bondage

by Dara999



Series: Wilsin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Wilsin Week 2019, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dara999/pseuds/Dara999
Summary: For Wilsin Week 2019Wilson's in trouble with the queen.I had to cut it short lmao.





	Wednesday: Bondage

The gentleman scientist. A good little lapdog when he wasn’t distracted by the survivors themselves. There were times where the queen wondered if bringing the survivors together was worth it. Of course, if something didn’t go how she wanted, then she would just wait until they died and start over. That little rule applied to Wilson as well.

The possibilities were endless! One round was composed of purely doppelgängers. She’d never seen so much self confidence in the one place, not since Maxwell first assumed Their power many years ago.

However right now, it was his triumphant self and a handful of others. He’d taken a particular liking to the fire starter this time, not uncommon. She had her hair cut short, a shred of red fabric around her head like a bandanna. The bereaved was with her, a bird skull adorning her hair. Charlie however had seen this unfold before, she wanted something different. She needed him to stay loyal, to betray the fire starter. Last time they grew close, Wilson refusing to listen to the queen no matter how hard she pulled on the reins. This time he would have her tied around her little finger and the emotions stemming from the scientist betraying the fire starter would be **_oh so sweet._**

Splaying her fingertips, the queen summoned her assistant; a whirl of shadows and he stood before her throne.

“Y-your majesty!” The scientist gave a hearty bow, bending almost 90 degrees at the waist.

“Percy.” Unmoving he gave his reply.

“Yes ma’am?”

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Hesitantly the scientist stood straight. Charlie beckoned him closer with the curl of her finger and he obeyed, standing right by the arm of her throne. Like a lazy cat she leans forward in her seat, taking his cheeks between her fingernails. “What have I told you about interacting too much with the mortals?”

“To not get attached.”

“Don’t think I don’t see you down there, I see everything.” His eyes darted from her own off to some dark off corner of the room before returning to meet hers once again.

“Of course. I was merely taking notes on Miss Willow’s immunity. Nothing more.”

“Promise?”

“Yes your majesty.” **_Liar_**. The queen gave her assistant a pat on the cheek, coupled with a warm smile.

“Good boy. Off you pop.” He gave a smile back and straightened up his posture. It was difficult to snuff out the remnants of humanity still left within, no matter how hard she tried. She needed to keep his darker side… entertained. “Oh. Before you go scientist.” Her hand shot out and took a hold of his tie, pulling him to face her. “I don’t like it when you lie to me. You can’t even give the mortals pitiful food scraps. Do I make myself clear?”

“O-of course your majesty!”

“I’m not so convinced. I think I need to remind you who’s in charge around here.” She relished the mix of emotions in his eyes as she ran one of her nails along his jawline. The survivors weren’t the only ones who got to mess around with one another, no, not at all. She had her fun too. She had her favourites, as well as the particular one she wouldn’t go near with a nine-foot pole. The queen watched as her assistant’s Adam’s apple bobbed at a hard swallow, breath catching ever so slightly.

“What did you have in mind?”

Wilson knew he wasn’t supposed to interact with the survivors so much, but something drew him to them. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he used to be one, maybe there was some part deep down within that yearned to them. In comparison being the queen’s second in command was much better that being torn apart alive by hounds; especially when the job had its… perks.

His queen intimidated him, pampered him, scolded him, rewarded him and most of all, trusted him. He wouldn’t throw away the loyalty they had for one another.

He was weak. His pity for the survivors made him leave them a koalaphant that _just_ so happened to fall ill right next to their camp. He shouldn’t have done it. He shouldn’t meddle with them. They were just… so pitiful. He shouldn’t care about their lives. They were only there to feed Them. The raw emotions generated by the mortals only allowed the queen more reign over their lives. They were cattle, meat being tenderised. He had everything he needed given to him on a silver platter by the queen as long as he did what he was told. He could see how it could be Pavlovian in nature, but did it really matter when his needs were being fulfilled and he could perform science in any way he wished? No. It didn’t. At least not to him. He may not be king, but maybe he would allow him to rule with her one day. They had all the time in the world after all.

The queen gave him a salutary smile and stood, taking him via his tie to the area behind the throne, masked by thick velvet curtains. Behind was the queen’s private chambers, a passionate place filled with gothic décor. She brought them close, faces hovering close enough to feel the breath move in and out of their noses.

“You’re going to make it up to me Percy~” As soon as she came to him, she was gone, walking away from him and towards the foot of her bed. She stopped to glance at him over her shoulder, one hand on her hip and the other running from her thigh, up to rest so she could inspect her nails. “Well?” That was all the signal he needed to understand his role, as to which the queen knew he would. With nothing but the twirl of her finger a tendril of pure darkness wrapped around her lapdog’s ankle, causing him to stumble. There was confusion in his eyes. Eyes furrowed, he looked at his leg, then to the queen who only gave him a pout. “Not interested in making it up to me Percy?” Then it clicked in his mind, she was playing hard to get. Splaying his hand, he reached for her using the shadows for extra reach. Another shadow shot up out of the ground and grabbed his wrist, bringing it to the ground. “I suppose I’ll just punish you instead of you don’t want to make it up to me.”

“It would be easier to make it up to you if you actually let me.”

“Are you talking back to me Percy?” The queen had to hold back a smirk as the scientist gave her his own. She enjoyed his company, not that she’d ever let herself get overly attached. Once you got attached, that’s where issues begun. She had been attached to Maxwell, fat lot of good that did her.

“I didn’t say anything your majesty.”

She sauntered around him, humming thoughtfully before placing a hand in the scientist's hair and pulling him up to face her.

“I thought I heard something.” Nails dug into his thigh, sending electric shocks through his body. Wilson loved the power Charlotte flaunted over him; tantalisingly blurring the lines between pleasure and pain.

“Not at all.” She clicked her tongue, and gave his cheek a rough pat.

“You have to stop lying to me Percival.” She swiftly ran her nail along his cheek, leaving a red mark in its wake. Using her fingertip, she ran it through the open wound, causing him to wince, bringing the crimson liquid over his lips. With half-laden eyes she leans in and delivers a kiss, pulling away, smacking her lips. “I think this colour suits me.”

“I-It’s gorgeous Charlotte.”

“Oh thank you.” Her hands began to make quick work of the scientist’s suit, exposing his chest to the cool air of the caverns. Meanwhile her mouth makes soft contact with his neck, moving upward to tug on his earlobe. Wilson allowed his hands to wander, one arm going up and the other down. As one hand skirted her bosom and the other her ass, his hands were suddenly taken and held behind his back.

“W-What?”

“You’re being punished. Remember scientist? I’m going to make you beg for it.” Excitement buzzed in the back of his skull, the familiar drunkenness of arousal seeping into his brain. Turning her back to him, she flung her hat to the other side of the room. “Be a dear and get my dress won’t you?”

Now usually it wouldn’t be an issue to undo a dress, but the shadows around his wrists refused to budge. The only thing he could do was the take the latch in his mouth and do his best.

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle as he struggled with the simple task, shaking her head disapprovingly. Before she could tease him for it, something sharp dug into her behind; turning she saw Wilson with his face buried between her cheeks.

“You cheeky bastard.” She pushes him away with her foot, turning to see a huge grin on his face. “Well done scientist. You’ve gotten your hands and mouth confiscated.” A click of the queen’s fingers and Wilson feels tendrils of shadow wrapping around the circumference of his skull and forcing their way into his mouth. They were cold and smooth, dripping with nightmare fuel. Making her way around her assistant, the queen brings him off his knees and back on his feet. Allowing her dress to gather at her ankles, she rests her hands on the scientist’s hips. He could only see her face as she rests her chin on his shoulder; but his hands could feel the firm fabric of her corset from their bound position. This meant she was in her underwear, lacy black and reds forming intricate patterns in silk. Her hands came around the front of his hips, one of them working his zipper and the other slipping inside his pants. His jagged teeth sunk into the tendrils taking residence in his mouth, a smothered moan escaping from his throat. It amused the queen at how easily she could make him squirm. Again, she really did like the gentleman scientist, she wished that her encounters with her subjects didn’t always have to be so superficial. But that’s what they were here for. At least she could lose herself for a few passionate moments before having to take up her role as queen again.

In one motion Charlie pulled his pants down to expose the growing organ within. Tentatively, she runs her nails down its length before giving the head a gentle squeeze. A muffled hiss comes from him, the queen chuckling in his ear. “Don’t forget where your loyalties lie Percival.” Her voice sung out like a whisper in the wind, then her hand grips his length tightly, nails digging into the tender flesh. Wilson cries out but only a smothered ‘hmrf’ can be heard, nightmare fuel dripping from his lips. Charlie takes her hand away, twirling her pointer finger.

The tendrils holding the scientist’s arms captive extend and hold them high above his head. The queen comes back into his line of sight, heels clicking against the marble flooring. His groin yearned for attention, hungry eyes watching her elegant figure. Charlie knew that look, soon she would have him singing her praises. Keeping eye contact with her lapdog, the queen strikes a thoughtful pose. Wilson feels a cool tendril wrap around his ankle, making its way upward, coiling like a snake; soon enough it’s grazing his bare behind, pushing its way inside him. Hitched breathing comes from the scientist, still under the watchful eye of his master. He struggles for a moment, more tendrils grabbing his ankles and spreading his legs wide. She enjoys watching him squirm and writhe as her tendril probes him, looking for the sweet spot; once the spot is found a smothered moan escapes into the cavern. With a devious grin, the queen makes her move. Lazily she swings an arm around her captive’s neck and puts her lips to work. She can feel him try and get some friction going between them, perhaps she’d humour him. Pins and needles shoot up her spine as their nethers touch, separated only by the thin fabric between her legs. A breathy moan escapes the queen, filling the room. She’d have to be patient... He was being punished after all.

This was utter torture. Charlotte would taunt him with her exposed body and allowed him to grind, only to move away as soon as he picked up the pace. Not to mention that damned tendril up his ass... Constantly teasing him, stroking him, keeping his arousal up when frustration tried to set in. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t get off. Then she began to touch herself in front of him, making sure he could see every dirty detail. Nightmare fuel drips from his orifices, running down his chest and legs. Once she finished, the tendrils in his mouth retreated, a cascade of whines and moans flooding out. She approaches him once again, the torment below wavering. “Have we learned our lesson Percy?”

“Y-Yes ma’am. I will n-never meddle with the mortals a-again.”

“Good boy~” Her nails graze his tender flesh, lips finding solace in one another. At the mere tender touch of his queen, he burst like a damn. Sweet relief couldn’t come soon enough... All his restraints melted away, causing him to collapse. “Next time you lie to me, I’ll leave you strung up like that for days.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having personal issues atm. So the next chapter might be a while. I'm so so sorry.
> 
> Updated AN:  
> I'm doing commissions if you're interested! [Click here for the commission form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScbyVrq8DoqrGkjl-wHxQJIDHXAmbDkSi9wA-rmNGoe_NXBcA/viewform?usp=sf_link)   
> Writing prompts are also [open](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdpsAr0c89sElqmJl0K_5tkHaoq7F2MHAhXzl-kNljIt56V9w/viewform?usp=sf_link).


End file.
